


Missing Scene with Rumpel

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts while he was Zelena's puppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene with Rumpel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Once Upon a Land, round 8- friends vs enemies.
> 
> Proof that the muses are gonna do what they do with no control from me. Because I don't even like Rumpie, and yet, I still wrote for him!

He'd done everything he could, moved whole worlds to find his boy. Ruined countless lives, broken the very laws of reality in his quest. 

In the end, it meant nothing.

And worse, he'd become a prisoner once more. His body trapped, his mind cracked, the dagger that was his definition in the hands of one would do what she pleased to him. How he hated being a lapdog. Hated once more to be shackled to another's will.

Magic always came with a price.

But it barely mattered any more.

"Goodbye Bae. I'm so sorry it happened like this."

She was going to pay for this…


End file.
